Deaths
These are all of the possible deaths in all of the games in Camping. (except for mansion) WARNING, SOME OF THESE DEATHS JUMPSCARE YOU! Camping Night 1: * Not running away from The Son on Night 1 gets you slaughtered by the son. * After the attack, it will begin to rain. Staying outside will kill you. Day 2: * (SECRET ENDING): If you drop a lucky coin into the well, then there will be a display showing a boy hiding in a shack. Then his head will turn to you with a creepy smile and jumpscare you. Night 2: * You can die getting the sandwiches, after getting in the rain, as well as stepping on beartraps as you go. * This is the only luck based death that is not a ending. One of the sandwiches is poisoned, and you will lose your health, get purple sparkles and die. Also, even if you haven't eaten the sandwiches, you could still die. * If you have lost half of your health from the rain, then going down the wrong tunnel in the cave will kill you with a spike trap. * (BEAR ROOM ONLY) Bears can maul you to death. Each hit does 25% of your max health and you can't take damage from the same bear twice. * (FLOOD ROOM ONLY) Failing to get up in time results in you drowning in the flood.AND FUCK Night 3: * Don't hit the bear traps, or you could die. * Getting kidnapped, and not get saved on time when the rain comes. * Dying in the rain while attempting to save the kidnapped person. * Not getting up in the pillars when darkness comes. * (SOLO ENDING): Being the only one in the game left when you come to the pillars. This results in The Son snapping your neck. * (BETRAYAL ENDING): Not getting picked to be the murderer and being killed by the murderer. * ('''MURDERER ENDING): Getting picked to be the murderer and murdering the remaining survivors. Camping 2 Night 1: * Not running away from Zach Nolan in the campsite. * Failing to make it to the cabin in time. Day 2: * Failing the hitch hiking obstacle course. Night 2: * Not going into the tent when it rains. * Getting killed by traps that appear on some trees. Also go into the mirror in the bathroom you will see the son crawling into the cave ,his head will then turn and jumpscare you. Night 3: * wasting time going into the hole when it rains. * not going into the hole.You will be up there for a while then, Zach Nolan comes and kills you.Same thing happens if you stay in the hole. * Failing the maze in time can result in you getting stabbed to death by Zach Nolan. * Snakes can kill you. * Failing to get up in time results in you drowning in the darkness. * (BAD ENDING): Getting killed by Zach Nolan in the end. Hotel * Not getting your room key results you being killed by the Hotel Monster. * Not getting out of your room in the emergency evacuation results in you being killed by the Hotel Monster. * Falling down the stairs. * Using the elevator in the emergency evacuation results in you being killed by the Hotel Monster. * Not making it back to the elevator after the emergency evacuation results in you being killed by the Hotel Monster. * Failing the mini parkour course results you being killed by the cursed floor when you are only 50% health. * Being too slow in mini parkour can get you killed by the cursed wall. * Not climbing up the ladder gets you killed by the Hotel Monster. * Failing the parkour obby to get to the roof. * Going into the wrong vent gets you killed by Rats when low on health. * Failing the Hotel Monster boss. Or fall of the roof. * ('''SECRET ENDING): You climb up the ladder and you will end up in a mysterious room only to be killed by Zach Nolan. * (BAD ENDING): You go to the room and wake up to get room service only to be killed by the Hotel Monster. Mansion * Hitting too many obstacles while driving. * Taking too long to get to Jack Logan’s mansion. * Failing to enter the dining room. * Failing to get away from Zach Nolan‘s stabs. * Failing to avoid Zach Nolan’s gunshots. * Taking too long to enter the closet when Zach Nolan gains access. * Taking too long in the dungeon. * Being burnt from the flames. * Falling into spikes? (Unsure) * Not climbing up the ladder. * Being bitten by spiders. * Failing to enter the library. * Failing to avoid Zach Nolan in the library. * (ENDING): You escape Zach Nolan’s mansion, but he quickly finds you; You are most likely murdered. RobloxScreenShot20190614 114440183.png Murderer Ending.png Daniel and players life in risk.png Category:Mansion